Unbreakable
by Maddie St. Just
Summary: Alix Dashney has a secret, she's a girl. And she's riding with the Martin's. How can she keep her secret, and gain their trust?
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable

**"Some times, Alix, darling, we have to do what our hearts tells us is right, no matter the out come." **

**"Is that why you came back tonight, Mr. Hale?" Alix had stared daringly at him in the moonlight. His young face softened, as he cupped her face. **

**"I have but one life, Alix, and I devote it to you, dear one. But before I promise a life time to you, there is something I still most do." Nathan had whispered. **

**"What is it?" She had asked. He smiled, his teeth bright in the moon light. **

**"You will soon know, love." He pulled her closer, "Alix, if I never see you again, know I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you!" **

**"Oh Nathan!" Alix looked up at him, as he leaned down, and kissed her. The next morning, Nathan was gone, but a letter sat on Alix's desk**

_Dear Heart, I love you, and remain true to you forever. Alix, I need you to understand my duties to my country out weigh any other right now. But sweet, when I am done, I promise to come for you, you are my lifeblood, and with out you I fear I shall die. Keep faith, dear one, and remember, listen to your heart. I remain forever yours_

_Nathan Hale _

Alexandria Dashney sat silently on the window seat, over looking the Dashney's plantation garden. She ran a brush threw her long thick blond hair. Below her in her father's study, she could hear him ranting and raving at the blasted American Rebels. Alix tired to hear him, tired of his anger.

She stared into the moon light, trying to see beyond the horizon. What was going to happen to her? She was to be married in the spring to a man she had only met once, her step mother had forced her to become a lady, and her father had crushed her.

"_No one will every be able to tame my Alix." _She laughed bitterly, thinking of her father's words. How they had fostered a pride in her soul. Well, he had tried to tame that spirit he had loved. Alix again worked out her plan in her mind. She rose from her spot by the window. Somewhere a clock was striking 11, and she knew the time had come. She stepped out of her dinner dress of white satin, out of her underclothes, out of that blasted corset she had been forced to use since Madam Suzanne DeCarlos Antoinette Sophia Dashney had married her father. Alix then slipped into the britches and home spun shirt she had borrowed from Phil. She stared at her reflection. She then pulled on another dress, only this was the one she had been working on, by taking the hem, and sewing rocks into it. She climbed from the window, and onto her waiting horse. Thankfully it had been raining all day, so the bridge would really be wet. Half way across the rocky bridge, she stripped off the dress, and dropped it into the black angry water. She watched it float down to the bottom, and settle there. Ice was already starting to form over the water, so by the time they would be able to fish out the "dead" body, Alix would be long gone. She waved good-bye to her former self, turned to the nearest village, and started on her way.

As she traveled the lonely road from New York, events of the last few months flashed before her. She laughed, to think of what Nathan would have said of her. She could almost hear his laugh,

"_Miss Dashney, you'd be more of a young gentle man with your hair short, but other then that, you are very handsome!"_ She nearly laughed out loud. Of course! Her hair. Alix stopped, and using the brownie knife she's taken from the stable, chopped her long hair until it hung loosely about her shoulders.

"There, Nathan, now I look likes a gent!"

Alix stumbled into the small South Carolina village knowing that she looked shocking. Her blond hair was plastered to her forehead from the down pore, and her dark clothes had started to wash out in the freezing torrents. She threw open the door of the tavern. The music stopped, and all the men glanced at her.

"How can I help ye, Mister?" the tavern master asked. Alix mumbled something, but could not form a proper sentence.

"Get the lad a ale, and some hot mince pie." A deep rumble echoed in Alix's pounding head. A hand reached out, and guided her to a chair, into which she sunk into gratefully.

A steaming pie was shoved at her, and a cool glass of amber ale. She finished it all greedily, and then did she look at her benefactor.

"Thank ye, sir." She mumbled, remembering to lower her voice. The man before her was quite handsome, with dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He smiled, his eyes crinkled at his eyes. He was in his late 30's or early 40's, with a mannerly air about him.

"Your welcome lad, you looked quite drowned. Reminded me of my own sons. So what is your name lad? And where do you come from?" He asked kindly, but a glint of distrust glowed behind his blue eyes.

"I am Alix Clark, I am 18, and my father is from New York, my mother from South Carolina. I was of late in Charlestown, living with my mother's people." She took another gulp of her ale. "I left New York when those nincompoops charged in. I wanted to join the Continental Army at the time, but obligations kept me from it. I am looking for a good Patriot to ride under. I can both read and write, ride a horse, and I know the back woods better then any one for miles." Alix finally stopped, and looked at the man across from her. He was staring at her.

"18, you say? Hmm, a bit young." He was talking to himself. "I do know of…" but he stopped short when the door again flew open, and a younger man charged in. He was not much older then Alix, with blond hair and a smile that reminded Alix of a cat. "Gabe!" the man jumped up to greet the younger man.

"father." He replied. "I have recruited two more men."

The older man grinned. "Wonderful. Gabe I want to introduce you to the newest member of our clan. Master Alex Clark. Clark, my son, Corporal Gabriel Martin." He clasped Gabriel on the shoulder. "And I am Benjamin Martin." He again looked at Gabe. "Let's get this young man a proper hair cut, it seems as if some one took a hatchet to your head."

Twenty minuets later, Alix was sitting in the mist of a kitchen, as Mrs. O'Day took on her thick hair. Gabe leaned against a counter, laughing.

"Gad, ma! He's beautiful." Molly O'Day had declared.

Her mother had nodded. "Shame to waist such beauty on a man." Molly came closer to Alix. "Look at his cheeks mama! Smooth as silk! And his hands, never seen a hard days work! Are you a rich man, Mr. Clark?"

Alix laughed. "No, I am a student."

"That would explain it." Molly was satisfied. And Alix was glad when she left it at that. Molly continued to stare at her with admiration that caused Alix to blush.

"Molly May, your embarrassing the boy." Gabe called from where he stood, his smiled bright in the dimness.

"I don't care, Gabriel Martin!" Molly turned back to Alix, "So your from New York?" she asked, as her mother finished the last cut of hair.

"Yes Ma'am, although I have been in the South for the summers all my life." Alix tried to hide her pain. She was not lying; the summers had been in Charleston, and her Grandpa's plantation.

"Have I seen you around?" Gabriel asked. Alix shook her head. "Oh, you looked slightly familiar…."

"No sir, I keep to myself." Alix grinned, "But I am looked foreword to serving the cause."

"Good." Ben Martin just walked into the room, "I like to hear that." He motioned for Gabe and Alix. "Gabe, will you take Alix to the camp. I have a little more things to do, since I am in town still."

Gabe nodded, "Yes sir. I'll start on the supplies." He started walking. "Come on Clark." Alix followed. Seemed like she'd be doing a lot more of that!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_My Darling dearest Elisabeth, _

_How I miss you, dear. But I keep myself warm at night thinking about you sweet love and charming smile. I look foreword to the day when you shall be mine. I still picture you in that pink gown of yours, the one you wore to the Christmas ball, You looked lovely that night. I miss you. I love you. I devout my heart to you, dearest. The Rebels are going to be broken. I swear it. General Howe is going to be moving to Charleston, so I shall be able to see more of you. I love you. Yours forever_

_William Tavington_.

Beth nearly gagged when she read the letter. She could picture Tavington's leering gray eyes, and his shrewd mouth. She quickly went on to read the second letter.

_Beth,_

_Hello sister dear! I am sitting in front of a fire, my boots are roasting to a melty messy goop, but the heat feels bloody good, so I let them roast. I am sure Tavington is going to try to lead you to believe that we are concurring heroes, here to rescue the land from savages. Beth, I might have been born here, but I am very British, with going to school in London. But I am struck by the Rebels. They are organized, more so than we first thought. They made them seem like bumpkins, and thought they might be, they are trained bumpkins! Our unit, commanded by your beloved Tavington, is to trace that blasted Ghost. So far, we have only managed to get three men killed; loose four horses in the mucky Carolina bogs, and get royally lost. You should have heard Tavington! Did he every fume! Beth, I need you to help me, I need to get information on a girl. Her name is Alexandria Dashney. You should know the name, I am to marry her. But I receive a letter from her father, calling the engagement off. Why? Not that I really care, I never even met the girl. Oh Wait. Odetes Ball last January. But I only talked to her a moment. So I have no feelings for the girl, but still, I do wonder what happened to her. If you could find out…._

_I miss you dear sister. Take care._

_Your devoted Brother,_

_Daniel._

Beth gently folded the letter from her brother, biting back her tears, how she had missed him! She sighed, trying to think of the girl he had mentioned. She had heard her parents talk about her to both Daniel and last month, after she had gone to bed, or so they thought.

"Olivia," Beth called over her chambermaid, "Have you heard of Alexandria Dashney? My brother was asking after her."

The girl turned to Beth, her dark eyes wide, "Yes Miss, I have." Olivia finished setting out the silk gown. "I read that she was kill last month." Olivia looked bothered, "It not good to speak of dead Miss Beth, ghost follow ye fer years." Olivia's large dark eyes darted across the room as if she expected to see the ghost of Alexandria Dashney standing in the long morning shadows. "But I heard from me husband that she felled from a bridge just out side of Charles Town. Poor Lamb. Ice covered the river before they could retrieve her poor body, but they saw the dress she was wearin." Olivia shook her head, as to ward of any spirits of the dead girl. "Come Miss, get dressed. Ye have service in less then an hour."

Beth nodded, and pulled on the whalebone corset and hoops. She let Olivia tighten the stays, gasping for breath.

"Olivia, why don't you come to church with us?" Beth asked softy.

"Land Miss, I be Catholic, and proud. No, never would I set foot into an English Church." Olivia brushed threw Beth's long dark hair, "I be a proud Irish woman."

Beth grinned, "You know Olivia, I fancy that one day people will not say that they are Irish, or English, or French or Spanish, but will instead say they are American."

Olivia again looked like fighting off ghost, "Land Miss! Don't let your pa hear ye say things like that! Ye could be imprisoned for treason."

But Beth smiled brightly, "No Olivia, I know that one day, we will all be American, whether of not Daddy likes it." Beth rose from her chair, her silk gown floated gracefully on her slender frame. She grinned, "Well, it looks like I am ready to leave." She walked down stairs and out to the waiting carriage. Her mother was staying home with a headache, and her father was at the shipping office.

"Yer going alone, Missy?" Peter, their large black Coachman, asked.

Beth nodded, and he helped her in. They lived in the rich out skirts of Charlestown, in a huge rolling mansion with three gardens, two stables for Daniel and her father's racehorses, and a large green house for her mother. But Beth loved their country plantation better then their city home. There, she could ride free, and be out in the fresh air. In moments she was sitting in their family pew. She glanced around, to see who was there._ Not many young men any more. _So she was surprised to see two young men with Miss Charlotte Walters. She knew one, the older one, was Gabriel Martin, her nephew. But the other was a stranger. Both men were blond, though the younger one had nearly white hair. She'd always thought Gabriel was handsome, the few times she had seen him, and that was rare indeed, with his charming smile and deep brown eyes. _Sigh, says the author. HE IS GORGEOUS!_ He was about six feet with a lean body. The second man was smaller, with huge blue eyes. Beth smiled; he was very handsome…

After the service, Beth stood in the churchyard, talking to Anne when Gabe waltzed up.

"Good morning Ladies." He smiled at Anne. "I found Reverend Hollow's stand on the Patriots Rebellion to be very inlighting. Did not you?" Anne cocked her brow.

"Gabe, you are a liar. I know where you stand on the Revolt, and after sitting in a House of God, you lie! Shame." Anne tried to hide the twinkle in her eye. "Besides, Beth is a Loyalist, and it is disrespectful to speak of this in from of her."

Gabe nodded his blond head. "I am sorry, Miss Stark," He again grinned ear-to-ear, "Sorry you are a Tory!"

"Gabriel!" Anne's slender hand flew out, slapping him on the shoulder. Gabe brushed it off easily.

"Tis no problem." Beth whispered. She always seemed to be nervous around Gabriel, and she never knew why her heart pounded and when he looked at her, she grew hot.

"I want to introduce you ladies to my new friend." He motioned for the man standing by two large horses. He jogged over the yard, a smile plastered on his face. "Miss Stark, Anne, this is Master Alix Clark from New York City. He is a student of the law, mind you."

"Tis a pleasure." He bowed gallantly, his blue eyes sparkled. "But I do fear that Master Martin does tend to stretch the truth a tad. I am only from New York in the winter, and a follower of the law." He grinned, and Beth fleetingly thought him dashing and handsome.

Beth and Anne laughed accordingly, causing him to blush boyishly.

"How do you find South Carolina?" Beth asked softly, smiling at him, as Gabe snuck off to speak with Anne, alone.

"Honestly? I spend all my summers here and find it wonderfully refreshing to return to it. It brings back many happy memories." He lost his cheerful smile for a moment. "Are you from Charlestown, Miss Spark?"

"It is Miss Stark, and yes, I am." Beth tried not to be distracted by Gabe and Anne, "Though we have a plantation in the country, tis my favorite place." She sighed. "I need to go, Master Clark, but twas a pleasure meeting you." He nodded, bowing.

"The pleasure was all mine." Alix grinned, as Beth smiled and walked to her waiting carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alix threw the load into the wagon; every muscle in her body ached and demanded that she stop. At last, the load was in the wagon, and Alix jumped up, clicking her tongue to the horse. He started off in a trot. And as he did, Alix had the time she lacked to think. Spring was in the air, and Alix knew that with spring, the ice would melt and her secret death would be proven false. She pulled her tri-cornered hat lower over her eyes, and started to hum a song.

"Ho there, boy!" Alix pulled the horse up. And glanced over her shoulder. A red clad British officer stood next to his horse.

"Aye office?" She asked, innocent enough.

He looked up at her. "Do you have any idea of where the Rebels are in these parts?" He asked.

Alix took off her hat and ran her fingers threw her hair. "No sir. Not that I recall."

"What is your name boy?" the officer asked.

Alix grinned "Alixander Clark of the Whitefield Clarks of Maryland." She prayed he would not know the Whitefield Clarks. The soldier looked confused for a moment.

"What is your business here, in South Carolina?" He asked. Alix grinned britened.

"Is it a sin to be in a Colony going about a man's business? Are you the good King to question a loyal subject? Eh?" She asked.

He did not take to kindly to being mocked, and took out his gun. "I ask you again, Mr. Clark of Maryland, what is your business here?" He cocked it, and pointed it at Alix's heart.

"No need to get chafed, good sir." Alix held up her hands, "I am only a lowly man of the cloth, and I am traveling to be with my flock."

The man peered closer at Alix. "Young, aren't we, Reverend?" Alix heard the mocking in his voice.

"Aye, but God says not to be ashamed of your youth, am I not right?" Alix tried to keep the twinkle out of her eyes. He nodded his head.

"Well, Reverend, I suggest you stay off these roads for the next few days. Seeing that you are not from these parts you can be forgiven of not knowing about the Ghost." The soldier cocked an eyebrow. Alix leaned closer.

"Who is this Ghost?" She asked. The soldier swallowed a grin.

"He is a scoundrel we are trying to be rid of. He and his men attack the king's men in the most savage of ways. Ambushes. And the next three weeks any one traveling the roads are considered liable to be a Rebel spy for them. The only reason you were saved was the hat you wore. We are not savages, and we do respect men of the cloth. Say a Prayer for us Reverend, and safe journeys." He nodded.

"May God bless you and Good King George." Alix waved her hand in a blessing, and then drove off. The soldier watched her a few more moments, and finally turned around. Alix made sure he was no longer watching, for she was changing directions.

She cut across the forest trail into the deeper under brush. She knew she would have to abandon the cargo she carried, and just ride the horse. After bumping across roots and rocks, she stopped the panting horse.

"Easy Earl." She whispered, undoing the wagon. "Let's go, boy." She swung onto his back, kicking his sides to get him into a run. She directed him to the swamp.

Once in eyesight of the encampment, she started to yell.

"Gabe! Ben!" The men all gathered around her, to hear the news.

Ben took Earl's reins. "What is going on Alix?" He demanded. Alix tried to catch her breath.

"There is a unit of Lobster backs waiting in the main high way, they are ordered to shoot at any man on the road, and question any woman or child. In hopes to gaining information on us." She panted, falling off the horse. "I left the wagon hidden, and rode to give you the information." Alix landed on her feet, like a cat. "You can't go to town today, Ben." She looked at him. The man had turned into a father figure for her. "They'll kill you!"

"No, Alix, we will kill them." Ben looked off in the distance. "Get ready to ride, boys." He looked back at Alix, "Good job Clark. Now, you had best get Earl taken care of." Alix nodded, but looked back at Ben. "I'm riding with you, sir." She tried to sound bold. But Ben shook his head.

"You are to valuable of a scout, Alix. Your time will come." He turned to talk with Jon, the Frenchman. Alix locked her jaw and pulled the carthorse over to the "stables". Gabe was there saddling his stallion.

"What's eating at you, Clark?" He asked, throwing his saddle over the horse's broad back. He then laughed, "Bet you got the 'Your time will come' speech? Didn't you?" He asked.

Alix nodded her head, walking over to her own stallion. "I did."

Gabe walked over to her. "You know, he is right, you are valuable to us. With you, my father could have been shot today." Gabe shook his head. "Thanks." With that he turned and walked away. Alix watched him, biting her nail.

"Now there is a man, lad." She whispered to her big bay. "I wish I could tell you Gabriel Martin, wish I could tell you that I loved you, tell you I am a girl, tell you everything. But no." Alix leaned against the horse's neck. "No."

Alix heard them all ride off, but she stayed there, alone with her horse. She slipped out only when she knew she was alone. Quietly, she walked threw the camp, looking at everything. Her eyes darted over every thing, until her eyes fell upon Gabe's tent. She walked quietly to it, and pulled open the flap. The wonderful aroma of Gabe filled her nose. She sighed, and the truth of her insanity it her full on.

"I love you Gabriel!" She whispered to the tent. "Please let him know that." She touched the silk of the tent. She started to close the flap, when a piece of cloth caught her eye. She leaned over to pick up, and the dirty red, white and blue filled her with such pride. As Alix unfolded it she could see where Gabe had mended it. Tenderly, she put it back, and went to her own tent. Inside, she had some private possessions, the letter from Nathan, a journal, and newspapers: one with the news of Nathan's hanging and the other of her own death. She laughed sadly. She really was dead. No emotion. No feeling. No nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth stood in front of the full-length mirror; the red silk gown fell gracefully around her slender body.

"You look like a dream."

She spun around to face a young man standing in her door way.

"Daniel!" She ran to him, letting him pick her up. At last her older brother set her down laughing. She looked up at him, as he grinned. "I can't believe I am seeing you in the flesh!"

Daniel nodded, loosing a bit of his smile. "I am glad to be here Beth." He looked past her into the bedroom, noticing her pile of books being covered by a half finished sampler. "I see you still can not part with your books."

Beth smiled, "No. But did you expect anything else?" She tucked her hand threw his arm, "I believe we are anticipated in the dinning room?"

Daniel nodded, "And I am the lucky bloke to escort you." He led her slowly down the hall of the large mansion. The two had grown up running down the halls. That was before Daniel had left of Oxford when he was only 17. Beth has been only 10, now that she was 16; she noticed that he was in fact quite handsome.

"You have grown up Beth." Daniel whispered.

Beth laughed, "I was only 14 the last time I saw you. That was before I came out, and was able to dance."

"In Bath, correct?" Daniel was holding the door open for his sister.

Beth nodded, floating into the room. Her quick eyes caught that there was more then her parents in the room.

"Ah, Miss Elisabeth!"

She smiled, though she knew it looked more like a grimace then a smile, "Cornel Tavington." She let him take her hand as he bowed, but had to swallow the bile that came to her mouth as his eyes traveled her body and came to rest upon the lace of her bodice.

"So sit Daniel, Elisabeth." Their father boomed from his spot at the head of the table. The siblings obeyed, though Beth was bothered to see that her spot was sitting next to the Tavington.

The food was brought, prayer was said, and the meal began. Beth ate, very conscious of the fact that the man was watching her the entire time. The conversation flowed mainly on the war with the "blasted Rebels" of which Beth really did not care much about. It was not until the conversation turned to her, and all of her accomplishments.

"You know William," her father has boomed in his deep voice, "Our little Beth is very accomplished in both music and art."

Beth has sat a bit stiffer, feeling Tavington's eyes again crawl over her.

"And," Margot, her mother added, "She is very gifted in dealing with people, but especially children, she shall be a wonderful mother."

Beth blushed, "Please mama…" She whispered. "I am sure that Mr. Tavington does not really care about how I behave around children."  
"In fact Beth," Tavington replied, "I can call you Beth? I do care about your talents and accomplishments." He reached under the table and patted her knee, "And no need to stand on formalities, William works well between friends."

Beth nodded, while removing his hand from her knee.

"You know Beth, William and I were just disusing the issue of marriage before you came into the room." He father explained, poring himself another glass of wine.

Daniel, who had remained silently talking to his mother looked up, "Surely father, it is a bit soon to be talking of marriage?" He looked at his sister, seeing the pail look of horror on her face.

"Of course not!" Margot replied, "Why I was married at 16! Besides times are uneasy right now and we never know when Dear William shall be taken from us."

Beth pailed more. "Then I should be a widow at 17?"

"Nay of course not!" William replied, "I do not plan of dying any time soon."

Beth looked from her mother to her father to her brother, "But there was no proper courtship."

"We are in a war love." Her father said, then looking from his daughter to William said, "Then it is settled, Beth's hand is yours."

Beth nearly choked on her own wine. "Papa?"

But William had taken her shaking hand kissing it. "You shall be my hope while I am in the service to the king."

Beth then did the only thing a proper young lady should do in her position, she fainted.

When she woke, she was lying on her bed, her gown was draped over a chair in the corner, and her stays loosened.

"Quite a fall you took from you chair Miss." Olivia whispered, dabbing her forehead with a cold cloth. "You shall have a smart spot by morning."

Beth groaned, gingerly touching her forehead. She must have hit it when she fell from her chair.

"I suppose so." She replied at last. "Has William left yet?"

Olivia looked at her sadly, "Aye, about half an hour ago. He said he would be back in the morning."

Beth covered her aching head with a pillow. "I don't what to see him!"

Olivia patted her hand gently. "I know miss, I know." There was a knock on the door, and Olivia jumped to get it.

"I don't want to see anyone!" Beth moaned from her bed, but Olivia was already opening the door for Daniel. He walked confidently across the room to Beth's side and gently took the pillow from her head. "Please go away." Beth whimpered. But Daniel gently brushed her hair from her forehead his fingertips touching the bruise.

"Are you alright Beth love?" He whispered.

Beth nodded, "Yeah."

Daniel smiled, his deep blue eyes looked soft. "I am sorry about Tavington, it was not my idea, and you know that right?" Beth nodded, "Good, you know Beth, we are going to be deployed again to try to find that Ghost."

Beth at last looked at her brother, "Yeah?"

Daniel smiled, "yeah." Daniel looked sad for a moment; "you know there are so many things that I missed being away like I was and I fear that I am missing more being gone all the time now."

Beth smiled sadly, "I guess so." She looked at her brother fully; he was gently stroking the small cat that had curled up on the bed next to them.

"Daniel, about that girl you were engaged too, Alexandria, she passed away." Beth whispered, "Sorry."

Daniel looked dark, running his left hand threw his curly dark blond hair while still petted the black and white cat. Beth watched his hand, his fingers were long and slender, fit more for his piano not for holding a gun and killing.

"It's fine." He said at last. "I am sure she was a nice girl, but we did not know each other well." Daniel looked fondly at his sister, "I need to go, but I'll be back to see you in the morning."

Beth nodded, watching him walk to the door, "when do you leave again?"

He glanced back, "In three days."

Beth watched him close the door behind him, and then and only then did she crawl from bed.

"Olivia?" She called and the maid, who had slipped from the room to the side room.

"Yes Miss?" The Irish maid asked.

Beth smiled sadly, "you can go home now." Olivia bobbed a quick curtsy then left the room. Beth wrapped her robe over her shoulders, and stood by the window. Moonlight spilled over the garden. Beth could see that just beyond the garden wall, life, though it was night but life continued to go on, even though her life was coming to a complete end. As she stared over the garden, something caught her attention. A figure was falling over the fence. Beth stared farther into the night, as the figure ran across the garden then jumped over the lowest point of the wall. Beth shook her head surely she was dreaming, then turned back to her room, crawled into bed, and fell asleep dreaming of Tavington chasing her across the garden.


End file.
